Costume Choices
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing characters. Sara tries to help Leonard pick out a Halloween Costume.


"You are not going as _Captain Cold_ for Halloween!" Sara exclaimed, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

They had been arguing about Leonard's costume choice for over an hour. Five minutes in, Mick had given up on them, and left the room, muttering something about them both being idiots.

"I don't see why it matters," Leonard said, with a shrug, as if he didn't care about it at all.

"It just does!"

It was almost the end of October, and Rip had given them all some time off. Ray figured, since they were all in Central City, they should throw a Halloween party, something Barry had got right on board with, offering to have it at his place.

"Sara, you have no reason, for disagreeing with my choice."

"How about because it's lazy?" She questioned, "I could go as _The White Canary_ , but you don't see me doing that."

"Only because you didn't think about it, and you now already have a costume, which is also a cop out if you ask me."

"It is not! And also, nobody asked you!" Sara exclaimed.

"Going as a _Bond Girl_ is a cop out," Jax said walking into the room.

Leonard looked at Sara with a smirk, and she glared at Jax.

"Who's side are you on here?" She asked.

"No ones, I think you are both idiots, and I can't believe you are still arguing about this."

Sara watched as Jax picked up what he needed and headed out of the room again.

"Listen to the boy Sara, and let this go."

"That's not happening! We are going out right now and we are going to get you a costume," She said,

grabbing his arm and pulling him along behind her.

Leonard sighed, they had been in the costume store for ten minutes, and he was already over it. Sara, had been pulling outfits off the rack and holding them up for him to look at and he had vetoed every single one of them. A pirate, a fighter pilot, a gangster, Tom Cruise from Risky Business, all of them he had vetoed.

He knew he wasn't being fair to her, but the truth was, he already had a costume. As soon as Sara, Mick, and Ray had chosen characters for James Bond movies, Leonard had decided to surprise Sara and go as James Bond. He had already had Gideon fabricate a tux for him, which was hidden somewhere he knew Sara wouldn't look.

"What about this?" Sara asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"A clown? Really?" He asked, as Sara laughed and put it back on the rack.

He watched Sara walk over to him with a pout. As she reached him, he learned down and kissed her, before pulling back.

"Why don't you like my ideas?" She asked.

"I've just never really been big into Halloween. Once mom was gone, I never went trick or treating. Lisa doesn't have memories from before high school of doing it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Sara said, her smile fading. "Come on, let's just get out of here, I could use a drink."

As they left the store, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and they headed for the closest bar. Leonard loved how Sara didn't push him to talk about his past. Most likely, because she didn't like to talk about hers either. They were perfect for each other in that way.

Sara hadn't pushed Leonard about a costume again. If he wanted to go as _Captain Cold,_ who was she to stop him.

The evening of the party arrived, and as placed the pin in her hair, the door to her room opened. Sara looked through the mirror, to see Leonard walk in, in a tux and she turned to face him.

"Len-"

"It's Bond, James Bond," he said, cutting her off.

Sara shook her head and laughed at him.

"You had this planned all along didn't you?" She asked.

"Pretty much," he replied, as he reached her. "Is this a new dress?"

Sara looked down at the cobalt blue dress she was wearing. It had a split up to her thigh, long lace sleeves, and while the neckline was high, the back was completely open.

"It is," she said, smoothing her hands over the material.

Sara was about to say something else, when Leonard pulled her to him and kissed her, dipping her as he did.

She wrapped her arm around his neck as her bedroom door opened again.

"Really? Can't you wait for the end of the night, like normal people?" Mick said.

Sara broke the kiss and turned to look at Mick.

"Yeah, you can tell everyone, we're gonna be late," she said, before turning back to kiss Leonard again as their friend left.


End file.
